Falling Slowly
by xellie23x
Summary: Inspiration was something that Lucas Scott was lacking until he meets a woman that turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Slowly**

 **I was listening to the song Falling Slowly after watching the movie Once today and then I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to places and this just kind of happened. It's sort of based on that movie but there are quite a few differences. Also you should totally listen to the song because it's heartbreakingly beautiful.**

* * *

Inspiration was hard to come by.

At least that was how Lucas Scott felt these days. Back in high school it had come flooding to him; his high school girlfriend who deserved better, his strained relationship with his brother and his murderous estranged father had provided him with more material for his first novel than any one person should have never mind the fact that this was all before he'd graduated high school.

But now here he was, a twenty five year old man whose fiance had left him at the alter six months ago and he hadn't been able to write a word since. Actually that was a lie. He hadn't been able to write a word in years.

Maybe it was after passion and heartbreak became routine and stability or maybe it was after his brother became one of his best friends or after his father was cut from his life or after his uncle Keith died. He didn't know when it happened but there was absolutely no denying that it had, whether it was slowly or suddenly he wasn't sure but here he was. Staring at a blank screen as he did every day for thirty minutes, just willing himself to write as though one day inspiration would come to him.

As difficult as it was for him to admit, he knew that the biggest reason for his lack of inspiration came from simple loneliness. Whenever he had these thoughts he quickly supressed them as he felt unappreciative of his wonderful family, they were loving and despite his faults they would never hesitate to support him through the worst moments of his life. And his friends, well they were more than anyone could hope for; he had friends that could make him forget that the real world was out there when he would hang out with them and they could make him laugh more than he thought possible.

Why wasn't that enough?

"So what's going on with you?"

The way she said it was friendly and casual enough but he could see through his sister-in-law's breezy facial expressions to uncover the concern that she had attempted to mask.

"Same as last week when you asked me," he replied, maybe a little more seriously than he should have. "Same as last month as well probably."

"Lucas," she pleaded with him. "I need you to tell me something that gives me hope that you're going to be okay when we all leave in a few weeks."

He took her hand in his as he understood why she needed the comfort, she was leaving on tour along with his brother and nephew and the other honorary member of their family was leaving to go to the other side of the world with her boyfriend while he directed a movie in Australia for six months. His mother and little sister had left long ago leaving him without the people who cared for him most in the world.

"Hales I'll be fine."

The promise was empty and they both knew it.

"Any progress on the writing?"

"No," he replied but he couldn't meet her eyes, he didn't think she could understand how watching her, Nathan, Brooke and even Julian have so much success while he was still riding off the success of something he wrote when he was eighteen made him feel like a complete and utter failure. He was proud of them, how could he not be? But that didn't stop him from feeling sorrow at his life in the shadow of all of his friends' success.

"You'll get there," she insisted and he loved her for her confidence in him - however misplaced it was. "Sometimes these things just take time."

He let out a soft, non-committed mumble which she simply frowned at.

"Where's your head with Lindsey?" she asked quietly.

He sighed, he didn't think about Lindsey as much as he probably should think about the woman he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with before she brutally left him standing in a church. But it was what it was, he couldn't force himself to miss her more or to love her more.

"She's gone and has been for six months, I haven't even spoken to her since she stopped being my editor three months ago."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her, we were together for four years," he replied. It seemed like a normal human response and it was true that he missed her, he just didn't miss her like she missed him. That was the problem.

"You know Brooke mentioned that a friend of hers from New York was thinking of setting up a branch of her record label here over the summer," Haley mentioned and it was clear that she intended this conversation to go somewhere.

"Haley I'm not having you and Brooke set me up," he stated firmly.

"No not like that," she almost let out a laugh. "She was talking about an artist that she'd heard down here and wanted to meet some lyricists."

"I don't write song lyrics," he sighed, stating the obvious.

"Have you ever tried?"

"I don't think that's how it works," he frowned. "Aren't songwriters supposed to just spew lyrics from the age of three or something?"

Haley could only roll her eyes at him.

"Lucas just go to the river court or the beach or somewhere and take a pen and notebook. Just please see what happens," she begged.

Seeing one of the few people in the world who cared for him pleading with him to do something so simple broke his defenses. What harm could it do?

* * *

He decided to walk to the river court from the café that he and Haley had been eating at and on the way there he had made a purchase of a small leather-bound notebook and a cheap black pen that he discovered was a little too heavy with ink when he would write with it.

At first he had simply sat on the bleachers staring at the blank page in front of him with his pen tapping on the edge of the page, leaving an odd pattern of black splodges. This felt about as useful as the time he would spend in front of his laptop every day.

Then something happened.

He heard a bird behind him which caused him to turn only to see that the sun was setting rather beautifully over the river with the sky lit up in vibrant pinks, spirited oranges and romantic purples. The colours only intensified by the reflection on the river that he didn't think he'd ever seen so still and striking. He watched as a couple walked hand in hand down the river walk with the sun setting behind them, as though they were blind to this simple beauty that the world had given them that evening by each other. Because to them nothing was more beautiful than the person next to them.

His pen stopped still in his hand for a second as he closed his eyes and took in the sounds and smells of everything around him before he put his pen back on the paper but this time it didn't tap against it in an unruly rhythm. He started writing words. And as those words became lines and those lines became verses he suddenly found himself with a song born out of observation of nature and a couple that he would never meet.

* * *

"Luke I'm leaving tomorrow and my best friend is getting here in a week so I'm counting on you to be nice to her when she gets here."

Lucas had to catch himself before he rolled his eyes at Brooke, she would not appreciate that. Instead he went back to painting the wall in his mother's room (because despite the fact that she hadn't slept in there for years it would always be his mother's room) that he was currently working on.

Brooke had taken up a hobby of forcing Lucas to do activities with her, one time it had been roller skating, another it had been bowling and apparently today Brooke had decided that his mother's bedroom needed redecorating. So here she was helping him paint the room a pretty orange colour that he probably wouldn't have chosen but ultimately it looked nice and it made Brooke happy.

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned grumpily. "Just walk up to her and ask her to be friends?"

"No smartass," she replied, clearly irritated that he wasn't showing much enthusiasm about meeting her best friend from college. "I gave her your number and instructions to contact you when she gets here."

He let out a quiet grunt.

"Did Haley tell you that she was looking for a new lyricist?" Brooke asked, trying her best to be nonchalant.

"Yes," he replied shortly. He didn't want this conversation to continue, not now that he had actually sort of attempted writing a song.

"And what do you think?" she asked with her back still to him which he honestly couldn't have been more grateful for since he was certain that his cheeks had become slightly flushed and he knew that he couldn't lie for the life of him and Brooke absolutely knew that too.

"I don't know," he responded. "Song lyrics aren't my thing."

He didn't know whether that was a lie or not, because he'd loved writing song lyrics more than he ever could have thought he would but whether they were good or not was another question and it wasn't for him to judge.

She turned to look at him and watched him closely, her eyes boring into him carefully until he could no longer meet her gaze.

"You're lying," she finally declared.

"Just leave it please," he begged.

"Come on," she pouted. "You can't write a song and then not let anyone see it."

"Actually I can," he remained resolute in his speech while his eyes nervously drifted to the drawer in his mom's room that he kept his notebook in. He kept it there under the wrongful assumption that there would be no snooping in this room.

Brooke caught the destination of his eyes and the notebook was in her hands within seconds.

"Please don't," he pleaded upon deaf ears, he knew it was probably useless but he had to try.

She simply held a finger up to silence him while she absorbed the lyrics in front of her.

Once she had finished she closed the book softly and looked up to him gently before putting her hands on his shoulders before giving him the most assuring words he could have asked for.

"It's beautiful Lucas."

* * *

It was a strange place to want to meet up, he had thought. Of course after meeting her it was obviously perfect.

Brooke's best friend had texted him a few days after he'd heard that she'd be getting into town asking whether he would meet her under a bridge in a quiet part of town. If this was anyone other than Brooke's best friend then he'd write her off as a crazy murderer without hesitation but since someone he trusted very much clearly trusted her very much he decided that the chances that she was going to murder him were reduced dramatically and it could possibly be worth it.

He walked to the destination from his car that was parked in a convenient spot next to a fellow vintage car.

The first thing he saw was her blonde, curly hair that she'd allowed to hang free then he saw her long legs and as she turned he saw her eyes, her lips and every other minute detail about her from the way she smiled at him shyly to the way she played with a bracelet on her right wrist with her left hand.

It wasn't until he was stood directly in front of her that he remembered how to communicate using words.

"Um… Hi," he offered.

Just because he'd remembered how to communicate it didn't mean that he'd remembered how to communicate well.

"Hey I'm Peyton," she greeted with a bemused expression that made him want to go back in time and do the last thirty seconds over again so that he wouldn't be in shock of the sheer beauty of the woman in front of him.

"I'm Lucas," he smiled.

When she returned his smile the glint in her eye let him know that this was the start of something special.

* * *

 **I was going to make this a one shot when I first started writing it but it got longer than I thought it would so it's going to be a few chapters long, probably like three? Maybe? I really don't know.**

 **Also I know that if you're reading my story You Let Her Go then you're probably pretty pissed that I've started a new story and haven't updated that one in forever but I promise that the update is coming, I've had a few technical problems combined with a lack of inspiration and a busier life than when I started that story. It is coming though!**

 **And oh yeah, Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

 **This is the second part, I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews for the first part, I know that they don't show on here for some reason but I could read them and they were so encouraging and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Lucas and Peyton had been sat under the bridge for hours, at least Lucas thought they had. He'd stopped checking his phone as soon as he realised that Peyton was not only one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen but when they spoke his entire focus was on her and the outside world seemed insignificant.

He didn't know what had happened but they'd just clicked so suddenly and so perfectly, he couldn't remember anyone that he'd had such an instant and such a strong connection with. He couldn't even tell you what they'd discussed in their conversation, it had been everything from her secret love of country music to his feelings on the incarceration of his father. He'd basically told her his whole life story since she had confessed early in their meeting that she had never read his book but that Brooke had bought her a copy that she planned to read as soon as she had a day off. He'd assured her that it wasn't necessary but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

"Brooke told me that you'd written a song," she stated. It's funny how she could make such a blunt sentence sound so soft and gentle.

He couldn't meet her gaze as he nodded, here was this beautiful, talented music producer and he was about to show her his first attempt at writing a song.

"Can I see it?" she asked tenderly.

He took a deep breath before retrieving the small notebook from his pocket and placing it hesitantly in her awaiting hands.

He stood and walked away from her while she read it, he wasn't sure why but he craved her approval of the song and he couldn't sit there next to her while she judged his words.

He was facing the river when he heard her approach, he refused to turn and listen to her verdict because no matter how gentle and kind her voice was, if she hated it he would be crushed. He felt her fingertips on his shoulder and her whisper his name so softly that he thought he might be imagining it.

He turned to face her and her hand remained delicately placed on his shoulder. Her eyes were so soft and caring that they gave him comfort and made him believe that everything was going to be okay. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt like that.

"Lucas this is so… raw and beautiful," she assured him and he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"You like it?" he couldn't help the small smile that was forming on his face.

She grinned in response.

"Are you kidding me? It's exactly what I've been looking for, Lucas it's amazing."

He laughed at her enthusiasm but inside he felt like flying.

"Is there music to go with it?" she asked with shining eyes.

"Sort of," he replied with his uncertainty returning. "I don't know much about that side of it but I can play a few chords on the guitar and Haley helped me figure some stuff out."

"Can I hear it?"

Once again the request was so gentle but her eyes were full of passion and excitement which betrayed her generally calm exterior.

He grinned and boldly took her hand which changed her appearance completely, she was shocked by his daring move and maybe she was startled by the surge of electricity that he was sure she was feeling, just as he was. Despite the fact that she was obviously taken aback by his forwardness she didn't pull her hand away, on the contrary she squeezed his hand slightly and gave him a shy smile.

He took her hand and she allowed him to lead her towards their cars, he'd learned that the vintage car that he'd parked next to had actually been a birthday present from her father when she was sixteen.

They drove to his house separately with him leading the way but he wished that she was there in the passenger seat. He wanted to know whether she sang loudly in the car to her favourite songs and put her feet up on the dashboard or whether she would take complete control of his radio and happily stare out of the window to observe the outside world. He hoped that he'd get the chance to find out and maybe slightly optimistically he thought that it seemed possible that soon he may get to know the answers to those questions.

They arrived at his house and he watched as she took in her surroundings, she seemed particularly interested in the photographs of his family.

"That's Nathan, Haley and Jamie right?" she asked with a smile on her face pointing at a picture on the wall.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Have you met them?"

"It was a few years ago when Brooke was living near me in New York," she explained. "I was a total nerd around Haley – I loved her music! And Jamie was just so adorable."

"He knows it trust me," he laughed and felt his heart flutter when she joined him.

A moment of silence overtook them and she looked around his living room, her eyes eventually landed on the guitar in the corner of the room.

"So are you going to play for me or what?" she asked him gesturing to instrument.

He felt his mouth go dry as his nerves rose within him.

He didn't play the guitar for anyone, in fact the only person that he'd ever really played in front of was Haley and even that had taken a hell of a lot of convincing.

"Hey," she captured his attention with her concerned voice immediately. "You okay?"

He couldn't form the words to say what was going through his mind but from the way that her eyes changed he knew that she understood.

She walked towards him until she was directly in front of him and hesitated slightly before placing her hand on his and leading him towards the corner of the room where she placed the guitar in his almost trembling hands.

"I don't really play in front of people," he admitted while holding the guitar loosely and making no effort to position it in a way that it would be able to be played. "And I can't sing well or at all really."

She looked at him as though she didn't believe him but conceded that maybe he just wasn't ready to share something so personal with her just yet.

"We can always do this another day," she suggested. "You could come to the new studio when it's finished."

He seemed relieved as he reached beside her to place the guitar so that it leaned against the coffee table. As he retrieved his hand it unintentionally brushed against her hip and her eyes moved down so that she was staring at the spot that he had come into contact with, she took a breath before looking back to meet his eyes.

He was aware that he probably looked like a mess right now, with his slightly flushed cheeks and his large pupils making it more than obvious that he was ridiculously attracted to her, not to mention that he couldn't stop his eyes from briefly glancing down at her lips.

She seemed frozen and he knew that she wasn't going to make a move anytime soon so he decided to take a chance, although honestly it felt like he had very little say in the matter. His lips were drawn to hers like a magnet and for a second he was sure that this kiss would be the start of the rest of his life.

She was watching him every second as he moved towards her but it was only the moment that his lips actually connected with hers that she stepped away from him.

He could only watch as she touched her lips with her fingertips before seemingly catching herself and running her hand through her hair in a nervous action while her face screamed confusion.

"Peyton," he stepped toward her, in a desperate effort to improve the horrific situation that he had put them in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No," she stopped him assertively. "Don't apologise. Please don't apologise."

"But I shouldn't have done that," he maintained.

"No you probably shouldn't," she agreed but her eyes couldn't meet his.

She seemed to pull herself out of her confused state and pushed past him heading towards the door which made his stomach turn.

"You don't have to leave," he rushed out, anything to stop her leaving like this. "I know I messed up but we can still work together."

"I just can't be here right now," she shook her head and opened the door. "I'll call you later. I promise."

He didn't have the chance to utter another word before she was out of the door. Not that he had any idea what he could have possibly said to her to make her not leave or hell even making her not be so creeped out by him would be nice.

He could kick himself for screwing this up. This was the one thing that he thought could give him some happiness right now, not necessarily Peyton (although she had made him smile an awful lot during the past few hours) but just writing again and feeling like his writing had purpose and meaning. He had a drive and determination that he hadn't felt since he was eighteen and that was something that he wasn't ready to let go of now that he'd found it again.

* * *

It was two days later when Peyton contacted him again and with a seemingly well thought out conversation for both sides they decided to meet at his mom's old café that Haley now ran. He'd suggested a public place in an effort to stop himself from getting caught up in the moment with her and she seemed relieved at the suggestion.

He'd arrived at the café first and as she walked in he could tell that she had arrived with a clear goal to what the conversation would be about, however reluctant she seemed to be to actually have the conversation.

"I owe you an explanation," she began as she guiltily looked into his eyes.

"No you don't owe me anything," he defended. "It was my mistake and I really am sorry."

"Please stop saying that," she whispered and her hands brushed against his, as though she was going to take his hand but decided last minute that it was a bad idea.

"Lucas I'm sorry that I led you to believe that I…," she began but seemed to rethink her words and suddenly he couldn't even look at her. "I should have told you this before, I don't know why I didn't. Or maybe I do – I suppose that doesn't really matter."

He looked up at her as he felt her finger lightly brush over the back of his hand to gain his attention because she wasn't going to say the next sentence more than once.

"I'm married, Lucas."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter (although maybe not the ending), I'm a little bit nervous about this story just because it's such a complicated issue. Anyway I'd love it if you leave a review because I'd love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

 **Thanks for the reviews, they're so encouraging and I'm glad I managed to surprise some of you; that made me feel pretty damn good.**

* * *

"You're married?"

The words didn't even make sense as he said them. The moment that he met her was ingrained in his mind and his eyes had trailed all over, not missing a single inch and there was no wedding ring. Looking down at her hands now there was still no wedding ring.

She apparently saw his confusion and his glance at her hand.

"I wear the ring around my neck when we're not in the same place," she clarified as she brought the chain that she was wearing around her neck out of her top so that she could show him. "We've been married since we were eighteen and we have a daughter - well he has a daughter."

The problem was that her attempt at clarifying had only given him more questions. Like why did she seem ashamed to admit that she had got married at eighteen (Nathan and Haley's declarations that they got married at sixteen were always full of pride) and she had a step-daughter? How old was she? Was Peyton acting as a parent?

His eyes cast downward out of pure embarrassment. He had to say that this was a new low. Hitting on a married woman? Hitting on someone's mother-figure? It just wasn't him. But then why did she look so sad when she confessed her secret to him.

"Her name's Jenny and she's nine," she continued at his stunned silence. "Her mom – her real mom – she abandoned her when she was a baby, she's a train wreck but she keeps showing up every few years to try to get her back. I've been Jenny's mother-figure since she was six months old and I love that little girl like she was my own."

"Why aren't they here?" he asked, almost accusingly despite the fact that he was trying his best not to be judgemental right now.

She seemed taken aback by the question – or maybe it was the manner in which he delivered the question.

"Jake wanted to stay in New York for the summer," she explained half-heartedly. "He's a musician so he spends a lot of time on tour away from Jenny, he wanted to spend some time with her while she doesn't have school."

"They could have still spent time together here," he insisted.

He noticed that her eyes were beginning to well and he realised that maybe he'd struck a nerve.

"Can we please just not talk about this?" she begged. "I want this summer to be about music, not my marital problems."

He nodded, feeling guilty for pushing her.

"Do you mind if I go now?" He asked quickly, he didn't know how to sit there in front of her as a married woman and think of her in that way. "We can meet up tomorrow and you can help me with the music stuff."

"Actually that sounds like a really good idea," she let out a small sigh of relief.

They stood up together and before he could stop himself he leaned in to kiss her cheek, he didn't think he'd ever given such a light kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered before exiting.

He left so fast that he didn't even see her fingertips hover over her cheek where his lips had been mere seconds ago and her eyes close as she relished in the tingling feeling it gave her to be touched by him.

* * *

When he walked into the small studio that she had hired and smiled as he saw her peacefully listening to her iPod. This was a moment between her and the music and he felt lucky that he got to witness it, he couldn't disturb her – he never wanted the look of passion and hope on her face to disappear.

He didn't know how long he'd been watching her when she finally opened her eyes and realised that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hi Lucas," she smiled softly at him, seemingly not too surprised or irritated that he'd clearly been there a while.

"I um…" he began before nervously running a hand through his hair. "I wrote these lyrics last night and I think they're good."

She smiled at him with a hooked eyebrow. It seemed that once this boy started writing he didn't stop.

"Can I see them please?"

He handed the piece of paper to her, still with some hesitation but there was much more confidence than the last time he had given her some lyrics.

He watched her face slowly change from her mildly happy and smiling state to one that echoed the apparent sadness she found in the lyrics.

She brought her eyes up to meet his and he could see the path of a single teardrop running down her cheek.

"Lucas," she breathed out. "This is about-"

"Don't!" he stopped her before she could say the words, if she said the words then it would be all too real. "You said you wanted this summer to be about music so let's just focus on that."

"It's a really beautiful song." She nodded, she understood.

"Thank you."

He gave her a cheeky smile that she returned and it seemed like this could work. They had a silent agreement that whatever they were feeling - because at this point there was no point denying it – would not be spoken of, he could write lyrics about it and she could wish that she didn't have a ring next to her heart as much as they want but they wouldn't utter a word about it.

"It needs music," she commented casually.

"I was thinking that I know someone that might help me with that," he teased.

"We'll see," she grinned.

Yeah, this would work.

* * *

They'd been working together for a month when the Scott family came home. Lucas had assumed that he'd be counting down the days until they came home, instead he was dreading it. He had loved spending the quantity of time that he had with Peyton over the past month, he didn't think there had been a day when they didn't see each other and now that was all going to change.

They'd been slowly working on the song that had grown to mean so much to the both of them, it meant even more knowing the underlying context. They'd sat in her newly built studio and worked on the song, some days they wouldn't even do any real work, they'd just sit and talk and sing along to their favourite songs.

"I want to show you something," she smiled at him, trying to hide her excitement.

"Okay should I be scared or just nervous?" he joked.

"Maybe a bit of both," she grinned playfully before pushing some buttons and suddenly the room was filled with music, specifically their music.

"I got someone to record the piano section this morning," she explained when she recognised the confused expression on his face.

"It's done?"

She nodded in partial sadness and partial excitement, neither of them wanted the song to be finished but this song was their baby and it was exciting to see what it would sound like when it was finished.

At first they both listened in silence until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here," he asked softly whilst offering his hand to her.

She walked forward sceptically and gazed uncertainly into his eyes when he held her waist and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me."

They swayed in time with the music and allowed themselves to forget about the world for a minute, to just lose themselves in each other and the music.

Eventually when the music stopped they were left in silence, not wanting the moment to end Peyton lifted her hand up to his face and softly caressed cheek before running her hand down to play with the hairs at the back of his neck. It was at that point that he closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to feel.

They stayed in this position for an amount of time that would never be enough until they were interrupted by the sound of Haley at the door.

"Hey," she greeted softly, clearly taken aback at their close proximity.

Lucas stepped back slightly, allowing himself to breathe for a second before turning to face his sister-in-law who was accompanied by Jamie.

"Hi guys," he waved softly at them before realising that everyone in the room felt entirely uncomfortable.

"Jamie do you remember Peyton?" Haley asked her son.

At his unresponsive nature she suggested that he hang out with her in the studio while she talked to Lucas.

She glanced at him and gestured for him to follow her into the room next door, he knew exactly what was coming and he was certainly wasn't looking forward to the judgemental lecture he was about to receive, whether he deserved it or not.

"What did I just walk in on?" she demanded, never one to beat around the bush.

"Please just drop this," he muttered dismissively.

"No Luke," she hissed. "She'd married and you should know better."

"Trust me I know," he jeered as he turned away from her.

The way that she was looking at him right now was something that he couldn't deal with, it wasn't as though anything had even happened between them, not physically at least.

"Do you know that I've met her husband and her daughter?" she pressed. "They're good people and that little girl deserves more than for you to destroy her family when she's nine years old."

"Nothing has even happened okay?" he raised his voice slightly. "It's not like that so I don't need to hear how amazing her husband is."

"And you really think that an emotional betrayal is any better than a physical betrayal?"

He sighed and glanced at Peyton quickly through the window into the studio where she was playing the piano with Jamie, her head was thrown back with laughter at something his nephew had said.

"You don't know what you're talking about okay?" he stated calmly. "I know that you're just looking out for me but this isn't something that you have to protect me from, I promise."

Haley seemed unconvinced but what else could she say to him? If he didn't want to admit that this was whatever it was then she couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as this all blew up in his face.

* * *

 **The song that Lucas wrote in this story is the song 'Falling Slowly' so if you're interested look up the lyrics (it's a pet peeve of mine when people fill a chapter with song lyrics). Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
